Secret book 1
by swagrockstar
Summary: This is my version of Kazu Kibushi's amulet. The power is the same, the charters are different, but if I owned amulet, this wuld be my first book.


My book. (Temporary name, Secret)

**Moving, Again? **

My family moves a lot. My name is Rebecca and I'm going to turn 13 years old in a few weeks. I have a little brother, his name is Devon. I'm not sure if my parents know it or not, but moving is not fun for me. We always move in the summer where it's SUPER hot. Believe it or not, my family has moved five times. Last time we moved from Texas, my dad says it's too country and my mom says it was too far from family and too hard to raise kids alone.

I had a best friend there, her name was Trinity. "Rebecca, get the rest of your shoes and pack them!" My mom yelled. "Here Devon, hold this for a sec." I said quickly, quickly putting two pairs of shoes in his hand. "No, no fair just do it! I'm working my butt—"Devon replied. "Devon, you're seven years old, I'm ten obviously I don't care" I ran down the long white stairs into the giant basement. I crept to the bookshelf. I moved one of my mom's -books, _A Reliable Wife. _Then the whole bookshelf moved and opened a pathway down a hallway. It was an invention that my great, great, great, grandfather made. He was an inventor and we were living in his house. My grandmother said that he taught her this when she was little. "Rebecca! I have to tell you something, come down here!" My dad said. I ran outside. "What's up?" I said. "What's up? What's UP? What is wrong with you? You may say your "what's up" with your friends but not with me, young lady" He replied. What? Usually dad has no problem with me saying what's up? What has gotten into him today? I just feel, weird. "You and your mother, _ugh_ actually that's what I want to talk about. I and your mother are getting divorced." He said. I felt a wave of guilt over me. It felt more like I was in one of those T.V. shows where cartoon characters have a giant black hole behind them and it's playing a whole bunch of scary weird music. I felt guilty because about two or three years ago, my parents had a cocktail party and when we were about to put the food on the plates somebody farted and I said: "Oh eww! That's just gross I lost my appetite." I embarrassed all of my parents. They grounded me for about a month and all their friends were hanging out with other people and when my dad found a friend my mom got all jealous and she demanded "more time for her". But when she wanted to go out with her friends they didn't seem interested. So while she did "her time" she just went out to the mall and expected to find friends. Sad, Isn't It? "Hmm… Uh-Huh ok, that's alright yep, no problem at all ok, alright bye." My mom said. "Devon, Rebecca the mover guys are coming late, so you can go ahead and play with your friends" She added. "Ok, I'm going to the restaurant" I said. When I was little I wanted to have a restaurant so I and my dad saved up money to buy a lease for it, and we did it! So now every week I visit it, hoping to get donations for the tables, chairs and stuff. I got on my 2-wheeled vehicle started to petal, and was on my way. "Hi , How are you today?" I said as I stopped at a house. "Good, I was just watering my plants, want to help?" replied. was my neighbor he was about in his mid-40's so him and my parents were kind of friends. "No thank you I'm going somewhere" I said. "Well, if you want to get paid doing some household chores at my house then, you know where to find me" replied.

**Restaurant madness**

I finally arrived at the restaurant; it's about 10 minutes away so I rode a couple blocks. I walked in and went to the back of it. There was a little box with a handle. I twisted the handle and it opened a door. Wow. I thought when I was about to go through the door I heard knocking so I closed the door and ran to the front door. I slowly opened the door and said "Hi, can I help you?" "May I come in?" A manly voice said. "Uh, ok" I replied shyly. Dumb me, why would I let a completely stranger come into my restaurant? "What you got here?" He asked. "A building" I replied. "Would you mind if I took a look around?" He asked suspiciously "Ok, don't touch anything and when you're done, LEAVE" I replied madly. "What's this?" he asked pointing to the box. "A box" I said "Can I wind it?" He asked "no" I replied. He started to wind it up and the secret door started to open. "No! Stop! What are you doing?" I yelled. He stopped. "You know what? I'll pay you ten grand for this box" He said. "There is no use for it for you? Why would you want it?" I asked. "Well, I could control stuff and people with it and I could control you" He replied evilly. "No you can't only my family's blood can" I said. I made it float to me. "It comes from the power from the mind bro, power of the mind" I said happily. He ran out, screaming and crying like a baby. Whoa, what was that all about? I felt like I was in a whole new world. Well, I can't let the devil possess me. I walked out to get a breath of fresh air. I saw a piece of paper lying on the ground. It was a check for the Myers family, my family. It was 100,000! I quickly rode my bike to home, when I got there I yelled "WE WON 100 GRAND WE WON 100 GRAND!" My parents came rushing to me. "Let me see that" my dad said happily. "Dad, can we buy furnish and flooring for the restaurant?" I said in a shy voice. "Sure, want to go right now?" he said "Yes, yes, yes!" I replied. We got to _super floors and more! _A store in our neighborhood. "Hello, welcome to super floors and more how may I provide you with service today?" a clerk girl said. "We would like the gray brown green medium carpet please" My dad said. "Ok, how many square feet?" The lady said. "About 1000 please." My dad said. "Ok" the lady said she gave him a giant box. "Here you go" She said. "Let's go buy wall paint" Dad said "Oh! Can it be tan?" I said. "Sure" Dad said. "Can we have four buckets of tan wall paint please?" Dad said "Oh, and ship a stove, a fridge and the Great Glory kitchen set to 19203 Martin Luther King Jr. Drive." Mom said. "How about I ship all the stuff you're buying to that address in less than a day?" The clerk said. "That would be wonderful!" My mom exclaimed. "Ok then you're total is $3,250.78." The clerk said. "Here is the money" My dad said, paying for it. "Thank you, the truck is in its way now! Thank you for taking you're time to go shopping at super floors and more!" the clerk said. "Let's go to the restaurant and get moving." I said.

** Finish and Confess**

"Ok soldiers! Mom, Dad, Devon! Me and Devon will paint the walls and you install the repairs with the repair men, when we are done we meet up and make ads. Ok?" I said. I and Devon ran to the walls while mom and dad speed walked to the repair men. "Here is your giant paintbrush" I said in a silly voice. I took my paintbrush and started to paint up and down and dipping the brush in about every 15 long strokes. "Hey, Rebecca you're doing it wrong! It's supposed to go side to side." Devon said "Well, not for me this is how I paint okay?" I said. After constantly brushing and dipping and after a couple hours went by, we were finally finished. "Wow! This place looks great! Let's start the ads now!" I said. More hours passed by and it was 4:30. I was bored. "The mover guys will be at our house in 15 minutes so we should be heading home" Mom said. "The restaurant will be open by next week!" Dad said. "Who wants to go to the pizza laser tag place after the Moving people finish?" Dad asked loudly. "I do! I do!" Devon yelled in reply. "Whatever" I said in a bored voice. "Rebecca, what's the matter?" My mother said in a worried voice. "Nothing" I said. I really felt sad since mom and dad are going to divorce and we are moving—AGAIN. A few minutes later there was a big with vehicle parked on our driveway. I went outside to get a fresh breath of air. I had a 10- second vision in the vision, I saw the box in the restaurant and it was being stolen by that guy I saw earlier. I was scared and furious at the same time. Didn't I lock up the restaurant? I took my bike out and flew to the restaurant I was riding so fast I didn't even know I was riding a bike I felt like I was sitting flying on air. I arrived there about 2 minutes or so later. I unlocked it with my "Golden" key. I rushed into the back being careful not to slip on the kitchen floor. I went to the exact spot where the box was but it wasn't there. I am devastated. I kneeled on the floor crying and crying for minutes. I finally snorted and wiped one of my tears and stood up. I suddenly knew where to go. I went on my bike and turned where I never had turned before—Captain Stewart Dr. It felt creepy and scary. I stopped at a big house that had three numbers on it—114. I rang the doorbell and a man with black hair and he looked like the guy I saw but this time he looked really—_Drunk_. "What do you want?" He said in a grouchy voice. "Give me my box" I said. "How can you make me" He said. I saw a couple chairs behind him. I took them and floated them from behind. "Look behind you" I said in a cool voice. He slowly peeked behind him. "AHH!" He yelled.

**Sharing the secret**

"Ok, here is your box take it, take it!" He yelled. I came back to the restaurant and put the box back. I was riding my bike to the house, and I saw a burglary and there was a man running out of the bank carrying a bag—_classic_ I thought. I floated the bag to me and yelled "I HAVE STOPPED HIM!" People around me cheered. Then some news reporter came and started to interview me. "Young lady what's your name?" She said in a dramatic voice. "Rebecca Myers" I said proudly. "How did you get the money bag, I hear those guys are like silent ninjas" She asked. I hesitated. Then some fat guy (no offense) came running out of nowhere and yelled "I saw her she mind controlled it I saw her! I saw her float the bag to her hand!" Dang it. I thought he just sold my secret to the world for like, _A million dollars_. "You're insane, that did not happen did it Rebecca?" The reporter said, curious. "Uh no" I said nervously. "Good, because that is crazy it will never happen in this reality." The reporter said "Yes" I added. "Well that's it for downtown Virginia Beach, you can check out more about this story at .com, back to you chad." The reporter said. "Oh, look at the time I have to go, bye!" I said looking at my fake clock. I rode my bike home, happily. But when I got home mom and dad were looking at me like I did something wrong. They must have watched the news. "Young lady, come here" My dad said. "I'm sorry but, I felt scared. "I'm sorry but, I'm so proud of you!" My mom shouted. "Remember when that guy said that I

Floated it to my hand? Well I did and I can totally explain and you will be able to do it too! Just, listen." I said holding up the box. "Oh my – I can't even say it" My Mom said. "Ok in this box it has rings, right? If you wear a ring or the box is near you and I'll be showing you a lot of things so, stay focused. Put on the ring and control small items just make your brain do it." I explained. "Ooh a hot dog!" Devon said. He put on a red ring and floated it to him. "I'm in the mood for a book" Mom said. It came to her just like Devon did it! "I want sports" Dad said like he felt lazy or something. "Good Job" I said. "I could really get used to this, I mean like this is awesome" Devon Said. "I'm tired" said in a sleepy voice. "Oh, honey why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?" My mom replied in a fast voice. "I guess that is a good Idea." I added. I walked upstairs, drowsy. I plopped down on my bed and in a blink of an eye, _Snap! _Asleep.

**Visions**

_Rebecca, where are you? _ "Where am I?" I thought. _Rebecca, come here. _"Hello? Show yourself unknown one!" I replied. It was cloudy and white nothing around me, nobody around me. Then out of the nowhere a boney and skinny body appeared. "Rebecca I am your great, great, grandfather, Tamron" The voice said. "Tamron? I have some questions for you mister" I replied. "Yes dear, anything" He replied. "How did I _suddenly know_ where to go when I was looking for that man's house? And what about the grand? What does that man want from me? What are the rules and the dangers of this power? How many powers do I_ actually have?_" I explained. "My oh my, darling you have a lot of questions about this power." Tamron replied. "Alright so... give me the goods" I said. "Pull up a chair and lets begin" He replied. A fancy big chair appeared up behind him. "Don't leave me hanging" I said. "Oh, sorry" He replied. A chair appeared behind me. You know, he looks kind of young. "The reason you knew where to go is... I signaled you and you knew where to go, I can communicate through your brain although you won't know it is me. I knew a guy like him and I guess that his great great, grandfather probably lived there. People will be after you for your power. The thing is you can't over load your power, stand-up" Tamron explained. I stood up. "Okay, make your mind calm and point your ring power at the target. A target appeared it had red in the outside, white as the 2nd line and a blue line as the 3rd. "Motion, tell and concentrate your body to shoot. Z- POP! I shot right in the middle of the target. "Excellent" Tamron said. "Okay picks up this broom and breaks the glass." Tamron added. "Uh... this is going to be hard." I say. I slowly lift up the broom. I'm hesitating and sweating, I feel like my mind is turning purple and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I smack the glass so hard, it flies a few yards away and, _Cling! _It breaks. "You will discover more of your powers when the time comes" Tamron said. "Goodbye, Rebecca" Tamron said. "Wait no! Don't leave I have – an" It was too late. He already disappeared. "Huh?" I questioned. I just woke up. It was just a dream or a vision, it definitely helped me. I walked out of my room and came running down the stairs. "Shh..." Mom whispered. "Dad is asleep" Devon added. They were sitting on the couch watching wipeout. "Didn't we pack the Television" I said. "Oh, yea!" Devon replied. But he was cut short by my mom saying: Oh I forgot to tell you! – We are not moving! I busted with excitement. "Wait – isn't dad supposed to be at the apartment?" I asked. "Well, he is staying the night – You know he is going to help with the packing first thing in the morning" Mom replied. "Why do I have to be quiet for dad?" I asked. "He gets grumpy if he doesn't take his evening nap" Devon replied. _Since when Dad take an evening nap,_ isn't he going to go to sleep like three hours later? "I'm hungry" I say. "We have some left over lasagna that I cooked today in the fridge" Mom said. "Okay I'll order that" I said. Me and mom giggle, her lasagna is _so_ good, I hope she cooks it for the restaurant. I walk into the kitchen and the oven says 7: 18 PM. Shoot, I was out for _that long? _

**Chasing**

The next day I woke up, relived that we didn't have to move. I mean, we didn't pack that much anyway. This makes no sense—Mom said dad was here because he was going to help with the packing, underline packing. Ugh, fine I'll do it. Packing, Ok I did it. So, I'm glad that we didn't have to go because two reasons, 1. I didn't want to go 2. There's a lot more stuff I have to take care of here. Ok, three reasons, 3. I don't want to go! It's true, you're basically going to start a new life, new friends (don't forget about your old ones though!) and you're going to have to find out what's cool there. You may not like your school (trust me you're not alone somebody I know _very, very _well doesn't like her learning place). After I did all my morning stuff I headed to the bus stop and was on my way to school. I was scared that anyone would find my secret. I needed to tell somebody (Like tell, not show) that wasn't my parents or that guy (you know who you are, you know who he is). To get to the bus stop is about 25% of a mile and when I was about halfway there my best friend, Tiffany came running to me like a cheetah spotting it's pray. "Hey, Rebecca!" Tiffany said. "Hey" I said. "Anything _suspicious _going on?" she asked_._ "Actually, yes" I replied. "Ok, go on, spit it out!" She said. "Well, I have a power" I said. We were walking medium speed, so we wouldn't be late. Tiffany laughed for about 30 seconds and then she stopped. "No really, what's the chizz?" she said.

"I'm telling you, I can control stuff with my mind, maybe even_ people" _I said. "Really, let me see" She said. "Ok" I replied. I concentrated my mind and lifted up this medium-sized boulder that I pass every day. It moved itself to this annoying bee; it always chases me or Tiffany, that's why people ask why I have a lot of bumps on my arms. I tipped over the dead plant it was on and it got squished. "You did that? You 'have a power'" Tiffany said in an amazed look. "Don't tell anyone I'm afraid that people will try to suck the powers out of my brain or obtain them—especially if they're not related to me. "We need to pick of the paste, put some pep in our step, its 7:45 and we've only got 5 minutes." Tiffany explained. We jogged for about 2 minutes and sprinted the rest. We went on the bus and sat in an empty seat. "This is awesome! I mean you can—" She was interrupted by a low-pitched voice. "What's awesome? Pony games? Barbie dolls? Baby girly stuff?" The voice said. It was Isabella, a mean girl who thinks she's the best just because she is a _tomboy_. "Yo, what's up, what's awesome girlys" She said again. Honestly I think she talks too much she should leave people alone. "None of your business" Tiffany said. "Every things MY business, come on tell me, if it's one of your stupid secrets, you can trust me with it, I may be mean sometimes but I can be trusted." Isabella said. "Sit down! We are going to start moving now!" The bus driver yelled. I quick thought of something "exciting" to tell her. "Umm... I got a phone! A new phone, like an IPhone!" I said. "How is that awesome?" Isabella said in confusion. She just walked away and sat in a seat with her friends. We started to move. "Maybe we COULD be friends with Isabella but, we just have to ignore her 'problems'. They are very weird." Tiffany said. "They are" I replied. In the seat right next to us, two girls were sitting in it. Then, in the seat behind them, two BOYS were sitting and they took a very small of some kind of liquid and poured it all over the girls. "Hey, my new shirt is ruined!" One of the girls said. "Ha! It barely got on me!" The other one said. I sighed and started to dig in my bag for some extra clothes for the girl who got gooey stuff all over her. Ah-ha! I thought. "Here you go" I said, trying to reach the clothes to the girl who got stuff all over her.

"Thanks" She said, grabbing the clothes. Let me describe her: She had amber brown hair, blue eyes and a kind of pale –kind of dark skinned kind of thing. "I'm bored" Tiffany said. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I said. "Never mind, let's just daydream about stuff" She said. _Rebecca, at recess go to the pine tree._ Huh? Who is saying that?

**Wonderland**

At recess, I walked across the playground, across the basketball court and the field and arrived at the only pine tree that the school has. You are probably wondering: How can you trust this voice? Ha! I forgot to mention that he actually sounded like Tamron. Then the world turned black. "Ahhh!" I yelled. Then I saw a little brown door, a crack opened. I ran into the door. You wouldn't believe what I saw. "Oh, hello Rebecca" Tamron said. "Welcome to Sotho, the city" He added. "Whoa! This place is truly amazing!" I said with excitement. "I'm glad you like it, I have to show you a tour of it, here get in my _Superior Mobile"_ Tamron said. "What is a Superior Mobile?" I asked. "Oh, Rebecca you'll find a lot about you history here, hop in" Tamron replied. I ran into the vehicle and jumped in, there were seat belts so I put them on. The vehicle was as long as a limo, had television, and was VERY colorful and had a whole bunch of random candy bags. "Would you like a television?" A limo assistant said. Oh my cows! They GIVE you mini televisions to watch? Awesome! "Yes, please" I replied. "First stop, your house!" Tamron said. In this view he was around my age. This was probably him in the world that we "mind-technics" go when we "kick the bucket." This was most likely our heaven. He must've obtained his youth. "We're here, Re" He said. "Oh, and is it okay if I call you Re?" He said. "Sure" I said. I got out of the car and looked up at a cool looking house. It was very un-ordinary with rope and leaves as a roof and mud-brick walls. At least it had brick walls. I walked inside and it looked like a little tinker-fairy workshop. "Whoa, I think I'll make some toys up in here" I said, amazed.

...

After the tour, I headed on down to the tennis court. "Want to play?" A voice said. It was Tiffany! "Tiffany? How did you get here?" I asked. "I became a mind-technic!" She replied. "Okay, I want to play, grab a tennis racket, I'll serve first" I replied. She ran to the tennis cart and grabbed the weirdest looking tennis racket there, well; _at least I thought it was._ It had brown vines and leaves all over it, and it was an _odd_ shape, like a heart and a triangle combined."What the heck?" I said. Then a fast man grabbed me and pulled me. I realized I was being pushed in to a bag.

**Captured: My doom**

"No! Rebecca!" Tiffany yelled. The man tied the bag up and stuck a knife in for a breath hole. I'm positive that Tiffany tried to mind-control the bag, because it lifted up a couple times and it fell down. I guess I was too heavy for her. It was really dark and crowded in there. I struggled to get out of the bag. It was no use. I sensed scissors near so I can cut the rope. But no, this was a power-useless bag. So, the powers didn't work in here. Guess this is my doom.

...

I don't think I was moving anymore. _Ugh, I don't feel elated anymore. _ I started out a little sob. I stretched out my arms and the bag opened a little. We must have reached our destination! The guy must've loosened the bag. Feeling relived (not the bathroom relief), I got out of the bag and everything was scary. There was a giant computer screen, a place where we lay down and doctors do the tests (except it was metal). "I'm glad you're here" A voice said. It was the man who snatched me! "Yes, yes I am" He said. How can he read my mind? That's impossible! "I have a stronger brain then you, so I can read _your _mind, you can't read _mine_." He said. I'm trying you read _his _mind, but all I got in the plan of what he is going to do to me is this; I am going to _ _ _ brain and _ it _ my _. Isn't that so confusing? I thought so. I also got this too; I will _ it to my _ so he can _ _ the _. Those two "sentences" are missing the most IMPORTANT pieces of INFORMATION. 1. What he is going to do to me! 2. What is he going to do _BRAIN? 3. Who is my _? 4. What will happen between me and my _? "Child, you can't read my mind correctly because you are weak." He said. "I am not weak. Want to try me? I challenge you to a fight! If I win, you let me go and never mess with ANYONE again." I said. "Okay, if I win, then I can takeover whatever I want." He said. "Deal." I agreed. "I'll send you back to Tiffany." He said. He focused on my whole body. Then finally, a whole string of faint purple and blue air circled around me and teleported me back to the tennis court. "Tiffany?" I said. She was still sitting there, crying. In a blink of an eye, she looked up at me, puzzled. "You're here! What happened?" She asked. I took the time and explained the whole thing to her. Suddenly, out of surprise, the girl on the bus, the one who got liquid poured all over her, and the one I gave a spare shirt too. Let me describe her: She had amber brown hair, blue eyes and a kind of pale –kind of dark skinned kind of thing. "Hi" She said in an amusing voice. "H—he—hey." I said nervously. "Hello peers. I am Brianna. What are your names?" The girl said, holding out her hand to shake. "Greetings Brianna" Tiffany said, shaking her hand. "Hum... hola Brianna, I am Rebecca" I said nervously. "Hi Rebecca, Tiffany what may you be doing on this fine sunny day?" She said. "Playing game of tennis! Would you like to have tournament?" Tiffany said. _Tiff, don't you think she is a little creepy?_

**Trouble **

"Hey Tamron, the strangest thing happened today." I said. "Oh what?" He asked. "Well, long story short Tiffany was here and then I got kidnapped, A girl I know came." I explained. "Well can that be – wait! Oh no! This can't be happening!" He cried. "What can't be happening?" I asked. "This world is being exposed to the human world! This is great, juust great." He said in disappointment. "Okay, I'm prepared for a long story." I said. "Many years ago, when I invented the force, a snobby person found out about my invention. He hacked his way into this world. I wasn't finished with it so, this was a problem. He destroyed everything but one thing. The ring box. He destroyed it. It was unleashing to the outside world. Soon many friendly or mean people came into the realm. The people who were originally part of the invention, or people I let into the realm, fought with me to defeat the person. Fortunately, He was defeated. Unfortunately, he didn't die. He said the spirits of him and his attackers will rule this realm, conquer other realms and raise a new empire. So, basically 'his spirits' are most likely to be coming back." Tamron explained. "Great story. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. "I don't know." He said in confusion. I thought a little. _Who is the guy? Have I encountered him yet? Wait! I actually have battle with him: Remember? : _"I am not weak. Want to try me? I challenge you to a fight! If I win, you let me go and don't mess with ANYONE again." I said. "Okay, if I win I takeover anything I want." He said. "Deal" I replied. _The kidnapper! He is the subject! (A.K.A. conquer dude.) _"Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Tamron! Answer me!" I yelled over and over again. "WHAT? YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!" He shouted. "I know who the conqueror is and I know exactly where to find him." I said proudly.

**Prepare**

"Okay, first you need to practice your reflexes" Tamron said. "Think fast!" Tamron exclaimed, hitting me. But before he even laid a pinkie on me, I took his hand and twisted it. "Ow! Oh my – Whoo! That hurt!" Tamron cried. "Well, we DO NOT need to practice on your reflexes anymore" Tamron said. "Okay, what's next?" I asked. "Now for you using the things around you" He replied. "Here take this broom out of my hand and slap me with it -" He said. "Umm... do you think that's safe? It sounds pretty easy, too." I said. "You didn't let me finish! These people are impatient. Take it out of my hand WITHOUT touching it with any part of your body" He explained. "What? That will be impossible!" I complained. _Well, how will I even do that? Hmm... Think Rebecca, think. Oh I know! Maybe my powers are capable to move a broom. Wait... they obviously are. Time to try it!_ I stared at the broom and focused it with my brain. I tried to look inside of it and control its power and energy, finding its weakest and strongest parts, finding where it could be controlled. I felt so much juicy, new energy emerging inside of _me. _I must have complete control of it! I ordered my mind to force the item out of Tamron's hand and... Slap him with it. "Ouch!" Tamron yelled.

...

"Tamron, I should be getting back to the human realm now, it may be getting late. Recess is probably over by now. Everyone will be worried." I explained. "No! You mustn't leave! We have so much to do here!" He said. "Fine. But if I have a 'no grade given, assignment not completed' on my math test on Friday, I'm blaming you." I said. "Yay!" Tamron yelled. "I'm starving; do they have anything goodto eat in this realm?" I asked. "Sure we do! Don't you know this realm was created over 150 years ago?" Tamron replied. "No and let's go" I said. Later, we arrived to _Yum! Yum! – Frozen yogurt bar! _"Who knew a fantasy realm had a frozen yogurt bar?" I said. "I did." Tamron added. _Captain obvious. _I walked into the medium sized room. It felt a little cold in there, too. "Wait – are you sure there were frozen yogurt bars in the 1800's?" I asked. "There was none. I visit the present human realm sometimes. I upgrade it so it can't turn out to the 1800's. Sometimes, I get so crazy with my inventions, I downgrade them." Tamron replied. "Wow, for a 200 something year old, you sure know a lot about technology." I said. "Well, back then we didn't have the gadgets you have now; I was the only man who was into this kind of topic." Tamron explained. "Cool, I might just pick up from ya" I said, giving Tamron a friendly elbow bump. "Hello! Welcome to yum! Yum! Frozen yogurt bar. I am happy to have a customer. Yay..." The employee man said sarcastically. "Oh wow I know you're not happy. Just tell us what the matter is!" Tamron said. "No! You and your girlfriend best get out of here!" The employee man yelled. "That is NOT a way to treat your customers! Oh and, SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND SHE IS MY GREAT, GREAT, GREAT, GRANDDAUGHTER!" Tamron yelled. "Ha. I'll believe that when pigs fly." The man said. "You want to see? I'll change my obtained youth to my present body!" Tamron yelled. In a snap of a second, a twelve year-old boy turned into a 99 year-old man. Well, he looked that old. "Oh my glob..." The man said. Then Tamron turned back. "This place is a piece of junk. They treat me like I don't even work here. They don't even pay me. I try to quit but they do not let me. Instead they make me sleep in here. The even put a security device on me, see?" The man said, lifting up his foot; it had a back band with a red and green light on it. "Get me out of here..." The man whispered. "Davis! Quit talking to yourself! Help 'em customers!" An angry voice yelled. I quickly went behind the counters and snatched off the device on his leg. "Thank you! How could I ever repay you?" The man said happily. "All I'm worried about is getting the heck out of here!" I said, running. "Wait – Wha? Who? - Oh it's my boss! He is coming to get us! Run!" The employee man said. We ran pretty far and we ran behind a trash dump. "Oh! It stinks!" Tamron complained. "I think we lost him" I said, huffing. "Let's recover at my house" Tamron suggested. When we got to Tamron's house I realized this was pretty nice. When you walked in to this big entrance, in the front there was a little closet and an area to take you shoes off, and a swirly stairs that you see in fancy houses. The living room was nice and large, recliner chairs and couches, with a plasma flat screen. The kitchen was nice and big, all stuff neatly. "nice house" I complimented. "You want to get back to serious training?" Tamron said. "NO! I need to get back to my house to crash." I replied. "Okay, but stay for a drink of water" Tamron said. I could hear the frail winds outside. _Whirr, whirr._ Tamron handed me a transparent plastic cup with water. I took it out of his hands and quickly gulped it down. "Bye Tamron" I said. I slipped my shoes back on and closed the door. I walked onto the porch and into the grass. I looked both was before I cross the street, admiring the glittery breezes. I yawned. Suddenly, I noticed a dark flowing, figure. The unusual figure got closer to me. I got scared. Just by seeing it, the figure scared the Mexican jumping beans out of me! "Hello?" A low but kiddish voice said. I recognized a slightly pale face. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm usually called the unknown," He said. "But my name is Marcus." He had half curly, half straight black hair. He had flashing amber eyes and looked like he was 13 or 14. "This is awkward." Marcus said. _It is awkward. _I was about to say, but instead to make a fine impression I said, "I have to go, see you around". "Bye, what's your name?" He asked. "Rebecca. It's Rebecca." I said.


End file.
